Cher journal
by Kahinaa
Summary: Harry reçoit la fusion des journaux intimes de ses parents lors de leur 7e année, celle de leur rencontre... pas tres douée pour les resumés '
1. Chapter 1

Vouala une nouvelle fic ! je sais pas si je vais updaté très souvent enfin j'vais quand même essayer d'être sérieuse et de poster régulièrement, toutes les deux semaines !

Disclamer : est-il besoin de préciser que tout est a J K Rowling sauf, bien entendu, ce qui sort de mon imagination tordue ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 :

Harry était seul dans sa chambre du 4, privet drive. Il était étendu sur son lit et réfléchissait aux évènements de l'année précédente et notamment à la mort de celui qui avait été comme un père pour lui, son parrain Sirius Black. Le film de cette mort repassait sans cesse dans sa tête… Toutes ces pensées noires lui envahissaient l'esprit alors qu'Hedwige pénétrait dans sa chambre et déposait près de lui une sorte de vieux livre et une lettre. Il commença à lire la lettre :

_Cher Harry,_

_Ceci a été confié à Sirius par tes parents l'année de ta naissance, ils savaient qu'ils étaient recherchés et voulait que tu l'aies s'il leur arrivait quelque chose. J'étais présent ce jour là mais je l'avais oublié, tout comme Sirius. Je ne l'ai retrouvé qu'aujourd'hui dans les affaires qu'avaient Sirius à son entrée en prison (le ministère nous les a rendues). Tes parents écrivaient chacun un journal intime et quand tu es né ils en ont fait un mélange (en relisant tout) pour que tu puisse voir comment ils ont vécu jusqu'à ton arrivée… Tu es le seul à pouvoir lire ce journal ! Il contient tous leurs secrets, petits ou grands ! J'ai malheureusement du le lire car le séjour à Azkaban de ces journaux en avait abîmé beaucoup de pages je me suis donc contenté de combler ces vides en racontant ce que j'avais moi-même vécu de ces périodes (les commentaires en italique au milieu du journal de ton père sont vraisemblablement de Sirius ; ) ) _

_Affectueusement_

_Remus Lupin _

_PS : _

Harry, intrigué, s'installa confortablement dans son lit et commença sa lecture :

Cher journal,

Le fait de t'écrire me fait me sentir aussi intelligent qu'un troll des montagnes mais bon c'est ça ou ma mère me tue ! J'exagère pas d'après elle il n'est pas normal de faire tant d'entorses aux règlements de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard (a mon avis y a tellement de règlements que si on les enfreint pas on peut rien faire d'autre que bosser…) : elle pense que j'ai un problème psychologique et écrire un journal à la manière des adolescentes névrosées moldues est la meilleure thérapie … Voilà ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère psy a Ste Mangouste , elle voit des malades partout, c'est à se demander si ses malades paranos n'ont pas déteint sur elle. Mon père lui est Auror et avec la montée de pouvoir d'un certain mage noir il est plus trop à la maison ce qui fait que ma cinglée de ma mère a plus de temps pour s'occuper de moi, trop de temps ! Mais parlons plutôt de la personne la plus intéressante de cette famille : moi. Je m'appelle James Potter alias Prongs. En bref je suis beau, incroyablement séduisant et tellement intelligent que je suis le meilleur élève de Poudlard enfin presque… Sirius Black alias Padfoot (Sissi pour les très intimes…. Enfin pour moi quoi) et Lily Evans sont aussi doués que moi. Ah Lily… cette fille est terriblement sexy et ce qui la rend encore plus attirante à mon sens c'est la seule fille qui résiste encore à mon charme ET à celui de Sissi (quoiqu'ils soient sortis ensemble il y a pas mal de temps…). Lui il s'en fout, elle l'intéresse pas. Enfin bon cette année je l'aurais, je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux mon balai de Quidditch ! En effet, en plus d'être beau, intelligent et attirant je suis le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu. Gryffondor n'a pas perdu une coupe depuis mon entrée dans l'équipe, en toute modestie, évidemment. Dommage… je vais devoir arrêter de raconter la vie de mon extraordinaire personne parce que ma mère crie que si je me dépêche pas de venir à table je le regretterais tout au long de ma lamentable vie (selon ses propres mots, si vous voulez mon avis c'est ELLE qui devrait consulter !).

C'est fou ce qui peut se passer en un repas chez les Potter. D'abord mon père s'est pris un crache limaces pour être arrivé en retard. Ma mère a ensuite décrété qu'on ne mangerait que quand il serait remis, ce qui a provoqué la fureur de mes grands-parents (ils vivent avec nous). Bref, quand on a cru pouvoir manger tranquilles, quelqu'un a sonné et Jane (notre elfe de maison) a introduit Sissi. Il était dans un sale état. Ma mère qui est en admiration devant lui s'est précipitée sur lui et lui a fait avaler tout ce qu'elle a pu pendant que j'essayais de savoir pourquoi il était là. D'après ce que j'ai compris sa mère voulait qu'il entre au service du « seigneur des ténèbres » (j'vois pas ce q'il peut y avoir d'effrayant a dire le nom de Voldemort) parce que c'est, selon elle, le meilleur moyen d'effacer la honte de son entrée à Gryffondor. Il faut dire que Sissi est issu de « la noble et très ancienne maison des Black ». Si vous voulez mon avis ces gens sont répugnants, ils sont tellement fiers de leur sang pur qu'ils considèrent les autres comme des rebuts de la société magique (pfff…. C'est eux les rebuts oui !) Les Black ne sont pas les seuls, il y a aussi les Lestrange, les Malefoy et bien d'autre (le seul truc positif chez eux c'est qu'ils se marient qu'entre et donc, ils sont de moins en moins nombreux) J'ai beau avoir un sang aussi pur que le leur je les comprends pas. Sissi non plus et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il est parti. Ma mère l'a quasiment forcé à accepter d'emménager et là il se douche dans sa salle de bains privée (on habite un manoir… il y a tellement de chambre que seuls les elfes, John et Jane, les connaissent toutes. Chacune d'elle a, bien évidement, une salle de bain privée.) Comme il vient d'arriver et que la rentrée est dans une semaine ma mère a proposé qu'on invite les autres maraudeurs pour la fin des vacances. En fait elle ne voulait inviter que Remus (alias Moony), elle aime pas beaucoup Peter (alias Wormtail) mais c'est notre ami et on va pas le laisser tomber. Après tout on est des maraudeurs et on forme une bande soudée. Les maraudeurs c'est Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail et Prongs (moi). Quand on est ensemble on fait un tas de trucs sympas comme faire des blagues aux Serpentards (notre cible préférée est Severus Rogue mais on préfère l'appeler Servilius), aux prof et s'éclater (rarement sans enfreindre la bonne moitié du règlement de l'école).Avec Sissi on drague mais Moony est trop timide et Wormtail (il faut bien l'avouer) il a pas grand-chose d'attirant (s'il traînait pas avec nous il passerait totalement inaperçu) ? Aie ! Sissi arrive… s'il tombe là-dessus il va se foutre de moi pendant des années…

Trop la poisse ! Ma psy(chopathe) de mère a décidé que je devais écrire dans ce journal tous les jours… J'suis sur qu'elle fait ça parce qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille (ça expliquerait aussi son amour pour Sissi qui a les cheveux longs). D'ailleurs elle m'appelle toujours Jamesie (d'ailleurs Lily utilise ce surnom depuis une beuglante mémorable… si seulement elle le disait affectueusement mais l'utilisation de ce surnom est plus froide encore que celle de mon nom de famille « Potter ») Enfin bref, je suis contraint et forcé d'écrire ce truc tous les jours ce qui va pas être facile vu que PERSONNE ne doit savoir que j'ai un journal ! Sinon on vient de recevoir nos lettres de Poudlard et je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, rien de bien surprenant ! Pet' m'a regardé les yeux pleins d'admiration, Rem m'a félicité chaleureusement (avec un petit sourire en coin…) et Sissi avait pas l'air trop content… C'est vrai que je vais les faire souffrir : pas question de perdre un seul match en tant que capitaine ! Juste après ça ma mère nous a emmenés au chemin de Traverse pour faire des courses. Il s'est rien passé d'intéressant … à part une petite blague innocente en croisant Servilius. Ensuite on s'est fait des sandwichs, prit des dizaines de bièreaubeurres et on s'est enfermés dans ma chambre pour une soirée pré maraudages durant laquelle on réfléchit aux blagues futures… tout ce qui y est dit est évidemment top secret ! J'ai essayé de leur demander de l'aide pour Lily ce à quoi ils ont répondu qu'ils n'étaient pas question qu'ils passent leur temps à une chose plus qu'improbable. Vive les égoïstes… en plus Sirius et Lupin s'entendent plutôt bien avec elle ! Tout ça sous prétexte que je suis complètement débile d'aimer la seule fille qui veut pas de moi ! Sissi s'est même découvert un talent de philosophe, d'après lui, « il y a pleins d'autres poissons dans la mer ». Encore un malade dans mon entourage… (ndla : c'est LUI le malade) Pfff… de toutes façons je m'en fous je veux Lily et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux peu importe le temps que ça prend. Bon j'dois y aller j'entends ma mère hurler un truc à propos de mon père (qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait comme connerie celui-là ?)

Bijour !

Je signale que si j'ai pas écrit depuis quelques jour c'est que j'avais plus ou moins la permission de ma mère. En effet la pauvre femme a perdu le peu de raison qu'il lui restait après l'accident de mon père. J'ai peut-être l'air enjoué dans ma manière d'écrire mais en fait je suis en colère, vraiment furieux ! Mon père est entre la vie et la mort à cause de cet imbécile heureux de mage noir de Voldemort. Je jure sur Lily Evans que je n'aurais de repos que lorsque cette ordure aura été tuée par moi ou (dans le pire des cas) par un de mes descendants ! Ce type mourra de la main d'un Potter ou je finirais marié à Bellatrix (l'espèce d'infamie qui sert de cousine à mon Sissi). Les autres ont juré qu'ils me soutiendraient. Sirius, fidèle a lui-même, a fait preuve de beaucoup de violence dans ses paroles à l'égard de la personne qui a osé faire pleuré son p'tit Jamesie d'amour (au début il m'appelait comme ça pour se venger de son surnom de princesse autrichienne, Sissi et puis finalement c'est devenu habituel et affectif) Moony a très calmement hoché la tête… il était grave, son visage crispé par la tristesse, la haine et toutes sortes de ressentiments a l'égard de Voldemort. Pet' a paru effrayé du pouvoir de Voldemort mais les regards noirs de Moony et Sissi ont fini par lui arracher la promesse. Je le comprends… il n'est pas très fort et puis il ne connaissait pas si bien mon père que les autres qui ont très souvent passé leurs vacances ici quand ils étaient rejetés de chez eux . Ils étaient traités de mes parents comme leurs fils (d'ailleurs dernièrement les beuglantes de ma mère s'adressaient à nous trois) On part demain pour Poudlard…

Le train part dans un heure et mon père ne va pas mieux… il n'y a plus d'espoir … il va sûrement mourir et l'autre aussi, il souffrira comme il nous fait souffrir aujourd'hui, oh oui il va me le payer ! Ma mère pleure, elle ne mange plus, ne boit plus, ne dort plus, elle pleure. Mes grands-parents… c'est à se demander s'ils sont encore vivants. Jane et John s'occupent de nous, travailler… c'est leur moyen d'oublier leur tristesse. Ils n'ont jamais cuisiné autant et la maison n'a jamais été aussi propre.

C'est un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar. Ma mère a fermé toutes les issues grâce a des sortilèges ultra puissants pour qu'on ne puisse pas aller à Poudlard. Elle hurlait que son fils ne la quitterait pas qu'elle ne le perdrait pas. J'ai essayé de la calmer tandis que les autres appelait Ste mangouste. Quand ils sont arrivés elle s'est écroulée dans mes bras… elle pleurait et je dois dire que j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de faire pareil mais je devais la réconforter lui dire que tout irait bien que Poudlard est un endroit sûr. Mais quand ils se sont approchés un peu plus elle a piqué une véritable crise de folie et ils ont du lui jeter un sort tranquillisant pour pouvoir l'emmener. On m'a interdit de l'accompagner et forcé à prendre le train. C'est bien la première fois que Poudlard me parait être une prison. Le voyage a été calme, personne n'osait parler. Peter me regardait avec appréhension. Sirius m'a pris dans ses bras, comme un enfant et Remus me tenait la main. C'est bizarre mais leur présence me rassure, je me sens plus fort à leur côté. On a pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce que ressentent les autres. Sans eux je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Je n'ai pas assisté au banquet je suis monté directement au dortoir, Dumbledore comprendra, comme eux, que je devais être seul. Je crois que je vais dormir, avec un peu de chance tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… oui c'est ça… juste un mauvais rêve…

Cher Journal,

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 16 ans et j'entre en 7e année à Poudlard. Ce journal est le 5e que j'écris mais j'éprouve toujours le besoin de me présenter comme si je parlais a quelqu'un de différent ce qui est stupide vu que personne ne lira jamais aucun de mes journaux intimes ! Je suis rousse aux yeux verts que certains qualifient de magiques, attirant, magnifiques ! Pour moi ce ne sont que des yeux verts banals. Je vis avec mes parents et ma sœur, Pétunia. On se demande d'où elle sort, sérieusement elle ni douce et généreuse comme maman ni courageuse comme papa… elle est juste aussi détestable qu'un serpentard ! Elle réagit à l'égard des sorciers comme eux a l'égard des moldus ou des sorciers « impurs ». Avant elle était super, on s'adorait ! Mais mon admission à Poudlard a creusé entre nous un fossé qui s'agrandit de jour en jour. Et c'est encore pire depuis qu'elle nous a présenté l'amour de sa vie : une espèce de gros porc à moustaches du nom de Vernon Dursley. Il se balade avec une canne et un ridicule uniforme d'une quelconque école d'« élite » ce dont Pétunia est particulièrement fière. Enfin, assez parlé de mon horrible sœur, aujourd'hui est un jour trèèèès heureux ! Je vais passer les derniers jours des vacances avec mes meilleures amies Jenny Fox et Maria Fernandes. Jenny est une grande blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle est incroyablement belle et fait craquer tous les mecs. Maria est aussi belle mais dans un tout autre genre. Elle est brune aux yeux marrons, a la peau très bronzé et, bien qu'elle soit plus petite que Jenny de quelques centimètre, ses jambes sont nettement plus longues. Elle est née en Espagne et n'est arrivée en Angleterre qu'à l'âge de 9 ans ce qui fait qu'elle est entièrement bilingue. Ce sont mes meilleures amies, on est toujours ensemble. Elles sont trois fois plus belles que moi mais les mecs nous appellent le trio infernale (je suis p'tetre moche mais ça m'empêche pas de savoir séduire). Enfin bref, on va se rejoindre chez Maria dont les parents (sorciers tous les deux) possèdent une immense villa avec piscine. On a décidé qu'on attendrait d'être réunies pour ouvrir nos lettres de Poudlard et, par conséquent, pour faire nos courses au chemin de traverse. Mon Dieu que je suis impatiente et … en retard ! Je dois être chez Maria dans 10 minutes (je dois utiliser la poudre de cheminette)

Salut !

Me voilà installée dans une des chambres d'ami chez Maria. L'après-midi a été génial ! On a d'abord ouvert nos lettres de Poudlard .Cette année c'est les ASPICs. L'anéne dernièe nous avons choisi les matières qu'on passerait : la métamorphose, les potions, les DCFM, la botanique et les sortilèges. On souhaite devenir guérisseuses toutes les trois parce que c'est un métier très utile surtout en ce moment… avec ce mage noir qui fait de nouvelles victimes chaque jour. Bon je dois y aller : ce soir on fait ce que les moldus appellent une pyjama party. On s'enferme dans la chambre de Maria avec de quoi manger et on passe la soirée à parler de mecs, de fringues, de mecs, de musique, de mecs, de cinéma (on est fans de films moldus) et de mecs ! A plus tard !

Bonjour !

La soirée d'hier a été… mouvementée. Jenny nous a annoncé que, cette année, elle voulait avoir… Sirius Black ! Mais le cauchemar n'est pas fini, loin de là. Maria continué en annonçant que depuis 6 mois elle était amoureuse de Remus Lupin. Avant de continuer quelques présentations s'imposent. Les maraudeurs sont Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow et James Potter. Ils passent leur temps faire des conneries et à martyriser les autres. Potter et Sirius sont assez mignons (ne dites pas que je l'ai avoué), inséparables, aussi doués en cours que moi et ils sont tous les deux dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Sirius peut être sympa voir drôle mais Potter n'est qu'un petit prétentieux qui passe sans cesse sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui est particulièrement exaspérant ! Ah et j'allais oublier ! Il dit qu'il m'aime depuis… quand j'y réfléchis bien ça date de la semaine mémorable où je suis sortie avec Sirius en 4e année. J'ai plutôt honte mais j'étais triste à cause d'une rupture et, malgré les apparences, il est très tendre. Remus est le plus gentil des maraudeurs, on s'entend bien. On est préfets tous les deux et je suis « sortie » avec lui en première année… mon premier baiser ! Mais en fait on s'est rendus compte qu'on était juste très amis, il me fait beaucoup rire. Je regrette qu'on se soit éloignés peu à peu (en fait à partir du moment où Potter a commencé a me harceler on s'est éloignées des maraudeurs. On traînait pourtant pas mal ensemble avant, quand je pouvais ignorer Potter, ce qu'il me rendait bien. Il faut croire que tout ce que Sirius a il doit l'avoir aussi) Quant à Pettigrow… je sais pas grand-chose de lui : il est assez mauvais en classe, pas très beau et suit les trois autres à la trace. Bref les filles sont parties dans un délire total et ont essayé de me convaincre de sortir avec Potter pour qu'elles se rapprochent des autres ! (Nan mais c'est l'année de mes ex ou quoi ?) Quand elles ont finalement compris que je ne ferais jamais ça, même pour elles, elles ont changé de plan. Cette année on va devoir redevenir amies avec les maraudeurs et comme j'ai toujours de bons contacts avec Sirius et Remus et que Potter veut sortir avec moi je dois exécuter la plus dure partie du plan ! C'est-à-dire me rapprocher d'eux, entraîner les filles avec moi pour qu'elles atteignent leur cible respective. Je veux bien être gentille mais la c'est vraiment n'importe quoi… Aujourd'hui on va faire nos courses au chemin de Traverse (pitié qu'on croise pas les 4 zozos ! pitiéééé) toute la journée ! A demain

Salut !

La journée d'hier a été super, on s'est beaucoup amusées, et elles n'ont pas reparlé de leur plan débile. Le réveil a été moins agréable : Jenny s'est jeté sur mon lit et m'a mis un article de la Gazette du sorcier sous le nez avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Jenny avait l'air tellement bouleversée que j'ai lu l'article… c'est effrayant. M. Potter (le père de Potter) est entre la vie et la mort suite à l'attaque de partisans de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Je hais Potter mais il méritait pas ça… de plus j'ai déjà croisé ses parents et ils étaient charmant (étonnant quand on voit leur progéniture) Pauvre Potter… Cet article a rappelé le plan à la mémoire des filles et cette journée va être consacrée à en discuter au bord de la piscine (surtout dans la piscine d'ailleurs). Je raconterais ça avant d'aller me coucher.

Bonsoir !

J'ai une demi-heure pour raconter le plan avant notre bain de minuit. Je tiens à préciser que mon avis n'a pas été écouté pour ce plan (ou presque). 1ere phase : le Poudlard express. On fait comme si y avait plus de place ailleurs et on se met avec eux (j'ai rien osé dire, ou plutôt on m'a pas écouté, tels que je les connais, ils nous laisseront pas entrer : ils passent le voyage à discuter de leurs plans) 2e phase: on s'assied à coté d'eux, enfin pas loin, en cours, à table et dans la salle commune ( ça fait pas pot de colle… c'est tout le contraire de ce qui plait à Sirius… enfin, on verra…). La suite du plan n'est pas établie, alea jacta est. J'dois me dépêcher, a plus.

Salut.

Aujourd'hui j'ai pas grand chose à dire… on part demain donc là on fait nos valises. La soirée d'hier était trop marrante, on a passé la nuit dans l'eau (jusqu'à 4h du mat) Je suis crevée ! J'ai intérêt à bien dormir si je veux être en forme pour demain. Sinon il n'y pas de nouvelle de M. Potter dans le journal de ce matin. En fait, à propos de leur plan, je viens de penser à un truc : ça marchera pas ! Au début du trajet je serais en réunion avec les autres préfets et elles oseront jamais entrer seules dans le compartiment des maraudeurs (surtout que Remus sera avec moi). Youpiii ! Vitae eta bella ! Faut vite que j'aille leur dire (prenons un air affligé) ! C'est trop cool je vais pas me taper Potter pendant le voyage ! A demain

Bonsoir !

Quand j'ai dit ça aux filles elles ont paru très déçues mais (malheureusement elles ont vite trouvé une solution de rechange : on irait voir les maraudeurs sous prétexte de leur demander de raconter leurs vacances (excuse pitoyable … surtout demander a Potter « tu as fait quoi ? » « Moi oh ben mon père a été attaqué il va p-e mourir et vous ? » PITOYABLE !) Bref, je suis montée dans le train, j'ai laissé ma valise aux filles et je suis allée dans le compartiment des préfets où j'ai retrouvé Remus. Il était dans un sale état… je m'en suis étonnée (c'est un bon ami, je connais d'ailleurs son plus grand secret ! Je crois que je peux l'écrire ici vu que, de toutes façons ce journal finira brûlé. Remus est un loup garou.) et je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Il m'a expliqué qu'il était proche des Potter et qu'il y a très peu d'espoir pour le père quant a sa femme, la pauvre est devenue paranoïaque. Il m'a ensuite avoué que ces gens avaient été vraiment géniaux pour Sirius et lui, ils les avaient accueillis chaque fois qu'ils avaient des problèmes avec leurs familles. Ils avaient même tenté de convaincre son père qu'être un loup garou n'est pas grave, sans succès. Sirius vient apparemment d'emménager chez eux. En racontant tout ça il pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il avait retenues (sûrement par égard pour Potter) Alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je l'ai consolé du mieux que j'ai pu. Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre préfet arrive ; Severus Rogue, le pire vaurien ingrat de ma connaissance ! Un jour je l'ai défendu contre Potter et il m'a traitée de sang de bourbe. Bref, il est entré, nous a regardé méchamment et a dit : « Tiens Lupin et la sang de bourbe ! Que dirait ton ami Potty s'il te voyait ? » Ce à quoi j'ai répondu « Premièrement je n'appartiens pas à Potter et deuxièmement j'ai consolé Remus par amitié, un sentiment que tu ne peux pas connaître » Il m'a lancé un regard noir en s'asseyant dans un coin. Nous l'avons imité, attendant les autres préfets. Remus ne parlait pas mais je l'ai senti gêné par rapport à Potter ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point ! Le reste du voyage s'est passé normalement. J'ai dit aux filles qu'on n'irait pas voir les maraudeurs parce que Potter devait être trop malheureux et que je ne voulais pas risquer d'avoir de la pitié pour cet être repoussant (je n'ai pas parlé de ce que m'avait dit Remus à propos de M et Mme Potter ni ce qui s'est passé après parce que le début les regarde pas et la fin aurait mis Maria dans une colère verte (de jalousie) !) Pendant le banquet on s'est mises à côté des 3 maraudeurs (Potter étant allé se coucher) mais, voyant leur air grave je n'ai pas cherché a engager la conversation (ce qui m'a valu une engueulade des autres qui voulaient commencer le plan) Voilà, c'est tout. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

(dsl la fin du chapitre était fausse une petite erreur de fenêtre word ')

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends les reviews pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue a poster cette fic


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou !

Me revoala, bon ça a été vite parce que le chapitre était déjà prêt, il ne manquait plus que la correction de ma bêta readeuse préférée alias cla ! le 3e chapitre, lui, n'est pas commencé mais j'vais m'y mettre…

Il parait qu'il n'est plus permis de répondre aux reviews alors un grand merci a tous ça m'a fait super plaisir toutes vos reviews parce que ça veut dire que ça a plu !

Ah oui aussi: je tiens a précisé que claa t'es la meilleure et jtmmm et j'publierais jamais sans ton avis parce que sinon je riske de plus avoar de bonnes idées sadiiiik!

Disclaimer : comme si vous l'saviez pas…

Chapitre 2 :

Harry reposa le journal quelques secondes, le temps de bien assimiler ce qu'il venait de lire. Comment Sirius et Remus avaient-ils pu sortir avec sa mère ? Son père l'avait-il vraiment aimée pour avoir ce que Sirius avait eu ? Son grand père était Aurors ? Comment n'avait-il pas su cela plus tôt ? Il se sentait trahi… Pourquoi lui avait-on caché tout ça ? Pourquoi lui cachait-on toujours tout ? Et tous les mensonges qu'on lui avait racontés revinrent une fois de plus à son esprit. Mais il faut bien avouer que ce qu'il l'avait le plus choqué était les commentaires de ses parents l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. D'abord son père qui considérait sa future femme comme un trophée, comme un objet qu'il devait posséder, ajouter à sa collection d'enfant gâté et sa mère… sa mère qui semblait plus que tout haïr James ! Comment avait-ils pu se marier ? Et même si Remus et Sirius disaient qu'ils avaient fini par s'aimer sincèrement, il ne pouvait pas le croire ! Il décida de reporter cette question à plus tard, trop pressé de savoir comment leur « histoire d'amour » avait débutée lorsqu'un détail se rappela à sa mémoire. James parlait de ses quatre amis, qu'Harry connaissait déjà mais… et ces filles les amies de sa mère qu'étaient-elle devenues ? Il allait envoyer un hibou pour questionner Remus à ce sujet mais ce ravisa en pensant que ça serait sûrement écrit à un moment ou à un autre du journal et se remit à lire patiemment (ndla : ben moi à sa place j'aurais tout de suite lu la fin parce que je lis toujours la fin avant le milieu mais bon Harry est patient et puis j'ai pas écrit la fin surtout en fait !)

Salut à toi, ô sanctuaire de mes malheurs !

T'as vu, je t'ai trouvé un surnom, ça te va bien, hein ? Je vais l'expliquer : 1- je suis obligé d'écrire en tes pages (note de cla : moi je saiiis) 2 – depuis que je t'ai tout dégénère 3 je crois que ça me fait un (tout petit mais un tout minuscule) peu de bien de pouvoir tout te dire… Je veux dire y a aussi Rem' et Sissi (j'ai du mal à discuter avec Pet', il est cool comme mec mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un peu plus de mal à me confier à lui… mais c'est vraiment un super pote !). Bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'ils ont leurs problèmes, eux aussi, et je veux pas trop les embêter et donc c'est pratique d'avoir quelqu'un qui répètera rien et qui a pas de problème : normal, t'es pas vivant! Bref, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir, si bien que quand ils sont revenus du festin je dormais pas encore, j'ai fait semblant de dormir et eux, semblant de me croire. Quand j'me suis enfin endormi j'ai fait tout un tas de cauchemars dont je ne me souviens plus vraiment. Ce matin Remus était le 1er levé, comme d'habitude, il s'est assis à coté de moi. Il avait compris que je ne dormais pas et voulait qu'on parle. Il m'a dit que, la pleine lune approchant, il avait pas dormi et qu'il était par conséquent inutile de faire semblant d'aller bien. Il a ajouté que je n'étais pas obligé de me confier à lui mais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, tout comme Sissi et Pet'. Je crois qu'il se sentait coupable, je n'ai appris pourquoi que plus tard, en allant aux WC entre deux cours. Rogue était là et il a pris un malin plaisir à me dire qu'en rentrant dans le compartiment des préfets il avait surpris Moony pleurer dans les bras de Lily. Pauvre Moony il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, après tout Lily est son amie et il a bien le droit de se laisser aller à pleurer lui aussi. Ils ont tous tellement peur de me montrer leur tristesse. De plus Lily est vraiment pas du genre à tout répéter partout ni à se moquer de quelqu'un, même si elle me déteste. Et un jour on se mariera... Bref après avoir un peu pleuré dans les bras de Rem' on a réveillé les autres et est descendus déjeuner. Dans la grande salle tout le monde me regardait, ça fait bizarre: on a même pas encore fait de blagues! Merci la gazette de respecter la vie des gens! Lily et ses copines ont mangé avec nous et ... Lily nous a salué en souriant à TOUS! Même à moi! Bon ok, elle a sûrement juste pitié mais je lui ai quand même rendu son sourire du mieux possible ce à quoi mon 'tit Sissi chéri que je vais finir par défenestrer s'est écrié: " Lily ma chérie! Notre sauveuse! Tu l'as fait sourire! Tu sais que je vais finir par être jaloux?" Tout cela en la serrant dans ses bras et en lui faisant un bisou sonore sur la joue (elle était assise à coté de lui). Je leur ai lancé un regard noir et je crois que j'étais pas le seul (ils ont tous les deux pas mal de succès…). Bref... Passons sur ce passage assez désagréable de ma journée. On nous a ensuite distribué l'emploi du temps de la journée... Double cours de potions avec Slughorn, une espèce de bonhomme qui choisit ses chouchous et en fait un club à chaque génération. Je sais plus vraiment comment ça se passe, je n'y suis allé qu'une ou deux fois avant qu'on commence à faire des conneries, avec Sissi. Après il nous a viré en nous disant qu'on ne serait jamais célèbres. Rem' et Lily y sont, Servilius aussi parce qu'il est doué en potions, Lily c'est pareil mais pour Rem' la raison est révoltante, quoiqu'il ne l'ait jamais clairement énoncée. Il veut tout simplement l'aider pour avoir l'honneur de connaître le premier loup-garou ayant eu un « avenir ». Enfin bon… il est totalement en extase devant Lily, ce qui a le don de m'agacer. Après ça j'ai une heure de libre après le déjeuner puis double cours de DCFM et enfin sortilèges. Une journée plutôt pas mal, dans l'ensemble. Bref, le cours de potion était… potable : discours sur les ASPIC et révisions. Comme si on allait VRAIMENT commencer à préparer les ASPIC… La je suis en heure de libre et je viens d'apprendre un truc, pendant la pause : Sirius et moi on a des petites amies, des jumelles… on les avait totalement oublié… Je sais ce que tu te dis : «t'étais pas amoureux de Lily toi ? » Eh ben t'as raison mais ça empêche pas de prendre du bon temps et puis, en ce moment, j'ai besoin de me divertir. Donc on leur a chacun donné RDV ce soir. Sissi dans le parc, au bord du lac, et moi dans la salle sur demande. Même s'il y a la cape d'invisibilité j'aime mieux être au chaud, dans un bon lit après un dîner romantique. Ces filles sont très mignonnes, à Serdaigle mais beaucoup trop collantes. On devait les larguer avant les vacances mais on a oublié. Bref demain elles seront de nouveau célibataires. Bref… Lily a fait une moue réprobatrice en voyant notre air surpris quand les deux filles (je me souviens plus leur nom en fait) sont venues nous cherché a la fin du cours de potions et ont voulu nous embrasser… J'ai vraiment pas une bonne mémoire ! C'est carrément pas ma faute ! La je suis dans la salle commune en attendant Sissi qui est au toilettes et Pet' qui est aux cuisines. Rem' est en cours ! Niark ! Niark ! Bref je vais te ranger parce que je tiens vraiment pas à être vu en ta compagnie…

B'jour !

J'suis un peu fatigué après la nuit que j'ai passée quoiqu'en fait elle est pas très douée… et puis j'ai fait que penser à Lily, ça devient une véritable maladie !

! Bref ça y est, je l'ai larguée !

Sinon les cours d'hier ça allait… discours sur les ASPICs enchaînés mais à part ça la nouvelle prof de DCFM est trop cool. Super sympa et, apparemment, c'est une bonne prof même si je me souviens plus de son nom. Elle est mignonne et c'est le nouveau défi de Sissi lancé par… moi !

Je sais, j'suis sadique mais bon j'en avais marre de le voir baver en la matant ! Il est digne devant les filles que quand il veut les draguer mais si c'est juste pour mater on dirait… une fille devant une vitrine !

Répugnant… Je suis remonté au dortoir sous prétexte de dormir un peu avant la métamorphose ce à quoi Sirius a répondu « fillette ! Si tu peux pas tenir sans dormir alors faut le faire, LA NUIT ! » Nan mais franchement je lui demande moi ce qu'il fait la nuit ? Nan…. En fait je l'sais déjà ' On en a parlé ce matin et apparemment je suis tombé sur la mauvaise jumelle ! Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de la largué pendant le petit dej', on a fait largage en groupe pour qu'elle puisse pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre ! Nan sérieux si Sirius largue la sienne d'abord alors je passe pour un salaud qui largue sa meuf alors qu'elle doit s'occuper de sa sœur et si je largue le premier ben… pareil pour Sirius alors on a été les voir et la discussion s'est déroulée à peu près comme ça :

Moi : salut…

Sirius : les filles…

Moi : ce qu'on a à vous dire…

Sirius : n'est pas…

Moi : très facile…

Sirius : mais en fait…

Moi : on a décidé d'être…

Sirius : sérieux cette année donc…

Moi : nous sommes …

Sirius : dans l'obligation …

Ensemble : de vous larguer !

Moi : au revoir

Sirius : ou plutôt…

Ensemble : adieu !

Voilà et on les a laissé sans même les regarder pleurer... On est pas toujours si cruels avec certaines, on reste amis mais celles-là étaient vraiment trop stupides et puis… ça m'a calmé les nerfs : je n'ai pas reçu de hibou pour me donner des nouvelles de ma mère… je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement… Bon je vais finalement dormir un petit peu quand même parce que j'en ai besoin avant d'affronter notre McGo d'amour !

Ennemi du soir, bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui journée catastrophique ! D'abord on est arrivé en retard au cours de métamorphose… en effet dès que je suis parti Remus est parti à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs de runes (avec Lily et ses copines en plus!) et Pet' l'a suivi car il voulait se faire expliquer je ne sais quoi. Bref mon cher meilleur ami leur a promis de me réveiller et leur a dit qu'on se retrouverait en cours, qu'il avait une lettre à écrire. Bref cet imbécile, après s'être moqué de moi, s'est écroulé dans un fauteuil et ne s'est réveillé que lorsqu'un hibou lui a mordu l'oreille. Et heureusement que la lettre m'était adressée avec écrit « urgent » dessus car sinon il ne m'aurait jamais réveillé et c'est pas 10 minutes mais 60 de retard qu'on aurait eu. Mais c'est pas le pire… Quand on est entré dans la salle McGo a d'abord crié sur Sissi et puis s'est tournée vers moi. J'ai cru que c'était mon tour (en effet elle nous engueule séparément parce qu'elle a des petits noms gentils pour chacun de nous deux !) mais elle m'a fait un grand sourire en disant « étant donné les circonstances vous auriez pu dormir plus longtemps, je l'aurais parfaitement compris. Mais même s'il est très courageux de votre part de vous joindre a nous, vous auriez pu être à l'heure ! Allez vite vos asseoir ! » Elle m'a même pas interdit de me mettre à côté de Sissi et j'ai pas eu de retenue ! Nan mais c'est trop injuste… Sissi y a eu droit et maintenant il va être insupportable le gamin « j'ai eu la première retenue nanananereuh ! » (Sérieux il a répété ça toute la journée ! jusqu'à ce que Rem' le fasse taire par un sortilège providentiel) On a écouté l'introduction du cours tous silencieux, s'échangeant juste quelques regards de surprise… et c'est la que je me suis souvenu de la lettre, la lettre que j'avais rangé en vitesse dans mon sac quand Sissi me l'avait remise (tout en incendiant mon meilleur pote pour sa flemmardise) En sortant du cours j'ai juste pris le temps de murmurer a Sissi : « laissez moi, on se retrouve en potions! » Et je me suis précipité vers la chambre pour ouvrir la lettre tranquillement. Et la … ce fut le choc… je ne suis pas retourné en cours et je n'y retournerais pas… je ne supporterais pas leurs regards interrogateurs… je ne pourrais pas leur dire… il a fini par mourir… et elle… elle est en pleine dépression nerveuse elle passe des crises de colères aux larmes... c'est la meilleure amie et collègue de ma mère qui s'occupe d'elle qui m'a écrit. Et, apparemment, le personnel enseignant est au courant… je ne veux pas qu'ils aient pitié de moi ! Je m'en fous d'eux ! Je veux être seul ! C'est ce que j'ai répondu, assez méchamment d'ailleurs, à Lily qui est venue me voir… « James ça va ? J'ai entendu des pleurs alors… c'est ton père ? C'est ça ? Dis-moi » Nan mais vraiment pour qui elle se prend celle la ? Elle veut pas de moi, je veux pas de sa pitié ! Mon Dieu qu'ai-je fait ? J'ai gâché ma seule petite chance avec elle ! Nan mais quel con ! Je… je vais dormir… peut-être que je serais moins con à mon réveil… mais il sera toujours aussi mort…

Salut…

J'ai dormi jusqu'à ce matin, pour aller en botanique… Je peux vraiment plus rater les cours parce que j'en ai marre de dormir ! Et pour arranger le tout, ce matin j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore… Il veut me parler ce soir, dans son bureau ! Nan mais ils croient quoi tous ? Que je vais virer dépressif parce que j'ai plus de père et que ma mère est internée ? Depuis ce matin tout le monde me regarde comme un sort à retardement qui risque d'exploser à tout moment. Même mes soi-disant potes sont gentils et mielleux… Sirius m'a pas vanné de la journée, Peter n'a même pas osé me parler (je sais bien qu'il me prend pour un Dieu et qu'il a pas forcément tort mais bon… j'vais pas lui sauter dessus quand même) et Remus, m'a lancé des regards encourageants pleins de pitié toute la journée ! Et encore, ça ce n'est pour parler que de mes meilleurs potes, le comportements des autres élèves est encore pire… Mon fan club est en pleurs (va savoir pourquoi…), Lily est miraculeusement aimable et compatissante… comme la plupart des élèves en fait ! Ils sont tous stupides ! Je savais qu'il allait mourir et je suis pas triste… non, la tristesse ma passée, la je suis juste bouillonnant de colère… Croyez moi il va me le payer cet enfoiré de Lord j'emmerde-le-monde ! Foi de Potter ! Heureusement les serpentards sont égaux a eux-mêmes, ils se foutent de ma gueule. Comportement normal, sans changement ! C'est ce que je souhaite de la part de tous mes proches et des autres ! Les autres sont en étude des runes, ce qui fait que je n'ai eu que Sirius et Peter à semer. Vive la salle sur demande ! Je crois pas qu'il puisse entrer… d'après ce que j'ai compris seule la personne qui peut m'aider est autorisée à entrer. Donc je risque pas d'être dérangé et peux rester tranquille pénard dans ce merveilleux fauteuil à côté d'une cheminée… Merdeeeeee ! La porte s'ouvre…

Re-bonjour

Je crois que je vais me faire assassiner par Sirius, il va perdre toute sa compassion quand il va apprendre ça… D'abord, une petite explication : Je crois que je ne l'ai pas précisé mais Sirius a une sœur jumelle qui a été virée de la famille dès son entrée à Pouffsoufle en 1ere année. Ben oui… Gryffondor on peut tolérer parce qu'ils ont un certain courage et puis que bon… Sirius est un mec et y a encore un espoir de le marier… Mais Pouffsoufle ? Nan… Les Malfoy et les Lestrange qui se battaient pour la jeune fille, si belle et jusque la si docile avaient retiré tout net leurs propositions et tout le monde avait conseillé a sa mère de l'abandonner : ce n'était qu'une espèce de chiffe molle faiblarde de Pouffsoufle ! Bref la jeune fille a été reniée et Dumbledore s'était chargé de lui trouver un foyer. Ca a été un déchirement pour Sirius qui était proche d'elle et cela a décidé sa rébellion : jusque là il n'avait rien contre les idées mangemorts, au contraire ! Même sa sœur en était convaincue mais voir sa sœur bannie et son nom effacé de toutes les mémoires avait été un choc. Ils se voient toujours à l'école et Sirius surveille sa sœur de près : interdiction totale de l'approcher ou du moins de la toucher! Malheureusement pour lui sa sœur est super mignonne, elle lui ressemble : même yeux, même cheveux. Mais elle a des formes beaucoup plus avantageuses que mon cher pote à mes yeux (ce que je me suis abstenu de lui dire !). Si je te raconte tout ça c'est que c'est elle qui est entrée tout à l'heure : son frère lui a tout raconté et lui a dit de le prévenir si elle me trouvait, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait. Elle m'a consolée, on a beaucoup parlé et puis elle est sortie...Bon ok… j'avoue que j'ai omis quelque chose, on s'est un tout petit peu embrassés et … c'était super géant ! Elle est partie juste après donc je sais pas ce qui va se passer après mais bon j'ai quand même pas intérêt à ce que mon cher meilleur pote apprenne ça… Mais ça me pose un autre problème : j'ai une soudaine envie de sortir avec Alice (c'est son nom… à la sœur de Sirius) ! Je suis censé aimer Lily mais je crois que j'en ai marre de ramper … j'ai besoin d'une fille a qui me confier en ce moment … une fille quoi ! Pas un défi… Merlin ! Pourquoi j'me retrouve toujours dans des situations pas possibles ? Et puis Alice, elle est pas censée être amoureuse du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Frank ? Faut croire qu'elle en a aussi marre de lui courir après… Il faut absolument qu'on en parle tous les deux. Mais euh en attendant je sais toujours pas quoi faire … j'suis quand même dans un de ces merdier et en plus ça fait déjà deux heures que je suis ici… je dois aller manger ! Bien sur je pourrais aller me chercher un truc en cuisine et éviter Sirius mais ça n'est même pas la peine il me connaît trop bien je sais que s'il ne me voit pas au repas il ira directement dans les cuisines ! Eh bien oui il est de notoriété publique que c'est mon estomac qui dirige mes actions… Et puis de toutes façons je dois en parle à Alice avant même de préparer Sirius. Et puis Lily…. Tant pis pour elle après tout c'est pas moi qui la repousse !

Salut toi !

Je surf sur un petit nuage de bonheur tout rose ! Bon je sais on est vendredi je n'ai pas écrit ici depuiiiis… mercredi ! Mais j'ai une bonne raison ! Bon alors commençons par le commencement : je suis allé manger avec les autres normalement et l'après-midi de cours c'est déroulée calmement ! Heureusement mes amis ont compris que je ne leur parlerais pas et que s'ils se comportaient autrement qu'à leur habitude je les transformerais en petits chiens rampants a mes pieds ! Leur comportement c'est amélioré ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas des autres qui me jettent toujours des regards affreusement compatissants… même Lily va finir pas me saouler mais bon de toutes façons je m'en fiche d'elle a présent ! En effet après le dîner Alice est venu me demander de l'aide pour les métamorphoses prétendant qu'elle bloquait sur le dernier cours et que Sirius ne savait pas expliquer (« mais siii je sais euhhh ! » « Sirius tais toi ! » « pfff… SOYEZ SAGES SINON JAMES, MEME SI T'ES MON FRERE JE TE DECOUPES EN MORCEAUX ! ») Enfin bref nous avons trouvé une salle vide et nous avons beaucoup parlé notamment de notre relation. Nous avons conclu qu'il n'était pour l'instant absolument pas question d'en parler à Sissi étant donné son caractère de frère-troll … Elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle n'était pas sur de m'aimer autant que Frank mais qu'elle avait éprouvé le besoin de me consoler et que de toutes façons elle avait besoin de quelque chose de concret et plus de poursuites muettes et sans résultat… Je lui ai dit qu'il en est de même pour moi et donc nous avons décidé de continuer à nous rencontrer pour parler et… le reste ne regarde que nous de toutes façons ! Je crois que Lily nous a grillés mais elle ne dira rien elle a juste dit « Potter ! Heureuse de voir que la sangsue s'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'autre… ». Alice lui a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne… Je savais pas qu'elles étaient amies… Enfin c'est vrai qu'elles sont toutes les deux préfètes ! Tout ce qui compte en ce moment sont les merveilleux moments que je passe avec ma nouvelle chérie ! Samedi soir je l'emmène dîner a pré au lard via un passage secret bien sur… Je vais nous préparer un pique-nique… On doit aussi préparer une blague pour les serpentards avec les maraudeurs… week-end chargé en perspective je ne pense pas pouvoir te raconter ça avant lundi !

Bonjour,

Journée chargée et fatigante… Ce matin nous avons mangé avec les maraudeurs selon le plan des chèèèères amies. J'ai été polie avec Potter parce que, après tout, ce qu'il vit est difficile et personne ne mérite ça. Même pas lui… Bon je me suis assise à coté de Sirius et puis j'm'en fous si mademoiselle Jane n'est pas contente parce que moi j'allais quand même pas m'asseoir à côté de Potter… J'ai fait sourire Potter ce qui a apparemment envoyé Sirius au 7e ciel vu sa réaction j'crois que ma joue se remettra jamais de son bisou. Si les regards pouvaient tuer nous serions tous les deux morts sur le cou… Apparemment Jane n'a pas trop apprécié, pas plus que Potter d'ailleurs mais ça m'est royalement égal ! Quel emploi du temps … magnifique vraiment ! Commencer par deux heures de potions avec cet espèce de sale pervers qui passe son temps a dire « Lily est la preuve vivante qu'être issue d'une famille moldue ne fait pas de quelqu'un un mauvais sorcier » Mais je l'emmerde lui et ses petites réunions auxquelles on s'emmerde royalement a l'écouter parler de ses contacts au ministère ! Ouais ben en tout cas c'est pas moi qui grossirait la liste des cadeaux qu'il reçoit de ses anciens élèves ça c'est clair ! Bref ce cours était plutôt stressant… et dire que nous passons les ASPIC dans seulement un an ! Je crois que Jane et Marie trouvent ridicule que j'commence à faire des fiches de révisions ! On verra bien qui se traînera à mes pieds à la fin de l'année! Je ne vais même pas faire semblant que je leur résisterais je sais très bien que j'en serais incapable plus d'un jour ou deux et puis je finirais par donner mes fiches de revisions a ces deux ingrates… changement de sujet brutalCe Potter est le pire con au monde… Sirius n'est pas beaucoup mieux mais lui ne prétend pas être amoureux et encore moins de moi… Ces imbéciles avait tout simplement oublié qu'ils avaient des petites amies ! Non mais c'est n'importe quoi… Je crois que Potter a compris ce que j'en pensais à mon regard dédaigneux ! Comment peut-il s'imaginer un seul instant que je sorte avec lui après CA ? Rien de spécial ne s'est passé a part le cours de DCFM. Quand je dis intéressant je veux dire pathétique tos les mecs se sont mis a baver devant la prof et en particulier Sirius qui a carrément perdu toute dignité ! Mais bon ça a l'air d'être une bonne prof qui connaît bien son sujet. J'espère qu'elle restera plus longtemps que les précédents professeurs ! Le reste de la journée s'est passée calmement, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec Remus pendant que Potter et Sirius étaient à leurs rendez-vous. Apparemment Potter n'a pas de nouvelle de sa mère Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé car Maria est arrivée en me lançant un regard avadakedavrisant et s'est installée pour parler avec nous. Après quoi j'ai prétexté un besoin de sommeil urgent pour me réfugier dans le dortoir où Jenny dormait déjà pour les laisser seuls. La pauvre vient de se rendre compte que Sirius n'est pas une proie si facile que ça à atteindre… Elle m'inquiète, je n'aime pas son air résigné, celui qu'elle prend quand elle s'apprête à faire des bêtises… celui qu'elle avait ce soir ! Bref Maria est rentrée peu après et a refuse de me raconter sa conversation tant que Jenny ne serait pas avec nous elle m'a juste dit « c'était magique » avant de s'envoler vers des rêves sucrés remplis de son odeur (selon sa propre expression… bon j'vais dormir ! Je commence par une heure de libre mais je dois bosser avec les filles on a déjà des devoirs en études des runes !

Je vais essayer de tout raconter le plus calmement possible… ne pas s'énerver ! Surtout pas… Commençons par le commencement : nous avons mangé tous ensemble les maraudeurs et nous. Potter et Sirius ont largué leurs jumelles d'une manière ignoble … ces types sont vraiment dégueulasses ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas les pauvres filles étaient effondrées (et Jenny souriait de toutes ses dents). Cela m'a mis dans un colère noire sur le moment mais passons, ça n'a rien d'important finalement. Après les filles et moi sommes allées travailler à la bibliothèque avec Remus et Peter tandis que Potter dormait et que Sirius écrivait une lettre. Ils sont arrivés en retard en cours de métamorphose ce qui, en soi, n'a rien de particulièrement étonnant, mais le pire est que McGo n'a pas engueulé Potter et n'a refilé de retenue qu'à Sirius ! C'est la que j'ai compris que quelque chose clochait, quelque chose de grave … Après le cours je devais passer chercher quelque chose à mon dortoir. C'est en redescendant dans la salle commune que j'ai entendu des sanglots… des sanglots qui venaient du dortoir des garçons et là j'ai compris que c'était Potter, que McGo avait été si gentille à cause d'un problème familial… certainement son père… et je suis montée j'ai essayé d'engager mais il m'a repoussée ! Ce mec est dingue… je l'envoie sur les roses depuis quasiment 3 ans mais quand je suis gentille il me vire ! Je l'ai laissé sans rien dire, après tout il devait être détruit s'il était vraiment si proche de son père et si celui-ci était vraiment mort… J'ai suivi le reste des cours de la journée d'une oreille distraite. La dernière heure, qu nous avions libre, devait être consacrée aux devoirs de métamorphose mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça ce que Remus a du remarquer vu son regard lorsque je me suis éclipsée de la bibliothèque prétextant un mal de tête. J'ai laissé Maria, Jenny, Peter et Remus à la bibliothèque et je suis partie me balader dans le château. En passant dans la salle commune je suis tombée sur Sirius affalé dans un canapé, seul… Ce qui est vraiment bizarre car il ne l'ai jamais ! Soit il est avec ses copains soit avec une fille ramassée n'importe où … Je me suis assise allongée dans ses bras et il m'a serrée fort… Oubliant qu'il gardait ses distances par égard pour son meilleur ami, ça m'a fait du bien… Sans pouvoir l'expliquer je me sentais mal, non que j'ai de l'affection pour Potter mais … cet homme, ce lord noir, où allait-il s'arrêter ? qui aurait le courage de le défier ? qui aurait le pouvoir de l'anéantir ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit sans que j'y trouve une quelconque réponse… J'ai parlé avec Sirius, je lui ai dit comment Potter m'avait repoussé… Il a cru bon de l'excuser, son père est effectivement mort et sa mère ne s'en remet pas… pauvre femme… pauvre Potter… Sirius pleurait, comme Remus. Je crois q'ils traversent tous des moments difficiles, je lui ai dit que s'il avait besoin de se confier, je serais toujours là pour lui comme pour Remus, que j 'étais prête à tout pour qu'ils retrouvent la joie de vivre et l'envie de faire les pitres. Alors il m'a fait son plus beau sourire charmeur « à tout ? Vraiment… tout ? » Ce qui lui a valu une tape sur la tête. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras, lui aussi je crois… C'est Remus qui m'a réveillé il y a une demi heure pour nous nourrir. L'heure du repas était passée depuis longtemps mais il nous a ramené quelque chose des cuisines. Nous avons mangé tous les trois (il avait préféré nous attendre pour je ne sais quelle raison) et c'est en me rendant compte que tout le monde était couché depuis longtemps que j'ai pensé a demander à Remus si Jenny nous avait vu dormir ce à quoi il a répondu que oui et que ça n'avait pas semblé la réjouir. Leurs sourires en coin m'ont indiqué que je venais de griller ma meilleure amie ! Sirius s'est empressé de sourire en disant « Hmmm pourquoi pas ? Elle est canon après tout » J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas jouer avec elle parce que c'était mon amie, une fille géniale mais il n'a pas semblé particulièrement convaincu. Il m'a soutenu que ça lui ferait plaisir à elle et m'a juré de sortir avec elle le plus longtemps possible. En plus il m'a permis de dire à Jenny, pour me faire pardonner, qu'on avait parlé d'elle et qu'elle lui plait énormément. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ça : en rentrant au dortoir une inscription flottait au dessus de mon lit en lettres d'or TRAITRESSE ! Je n'ai pas réussi à l'effacer… je crois que je vais devoir m'endormir en regardant ça…

On est vendredi, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'écrire ici depuis mardi soir ou… plutôt je n'ai pas eu le temps. Jenny m'a pardonné à condition que je lui obéisse et que je lui arrange le coup avec Sirius…. Ce que j'ai fait, c'est bon maintenant ça me regarde plus ils se débrouillent… j'ai passé mon temps à parler à Sirius (plus pour le convaincre d'être correct que de sortir avec elle mais ça pas besoin qu'elle le sache…) devant un Remus visiblement mort de rire… ce cher imbécile m'appelle la marieuse ! Pfff… Celui là on voit bien qu'il sait pas ce qui l'attends ! Maria, qui me tient pour responsable du succès de Jenny m'a demandé d'avancer les choses pour elle avec Remus… C'est impossible Remus n'a strictement rien à voir avec Sirius ! Il est doux, gentil, timide et méfiant ! Il a peur d'être rejeté et Maria ne connaît pas son secret. Mais ce n'est pas mon problème actuel… Je viens de surprendre Potter avec sa nouvelle conquête : Alice Black ! La pauvre… elle est tombée bien bas ! Elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à son frère ce que je ne ferais pas… Quoique ça serait marrant de le voir tuer son meilleur ami ! Mais Alice est une bonne amie, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je devrais peut-être la sauver de Potter… Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de Longdubat et … je crois que lui fait semblant de l'ignorer, j'sais pas pourquoi. J'ai soudainement envie de sortir avec Frank. J'ai tout le week-end pour le séduire ! Faut pas croire que ça soit pour Potter ! C'est pour elle que je fais ça la pauvre fille ne mérite pas un tel sort… Un Potter! Un merveilleux week-end s'annonce !

A lundi…

Ben voala a bientôt j'vais essayer d'me dépêcher ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
